


But My Knives

by spiralicious



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Multi, community: fandomtrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Eliot comes home to find Parker locked in the kitchen cooking and Hardison reminds him to be supportive.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: fandomtrees





	But My Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



The moment Eliot walked in the door, he knew something was off. Someone was in his kitchen. Hardison cut him off, before he could investigate. 

“Okay, so before you go in there, remember we were going to encourage her to try new things...”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang and a whirring noise. 

“What is she doing in there, Hardison?” Eliot growled out. His good pans were in there. His _good_ knives were in there. He loved Parker, but she played fast and loose with the definitions of the proper uses of kitchen implements. 

Hardison held up his hands in a placating gesture. “She wanted to surprise you by cooking a 'pre-Santa day eve' dinner.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” 

“It means she found a cookbook, went shopping on her own, and locked me out of the kitchen about three hours ago.”

“Three hours! Do you know what kind of damage she can do in there in three hours?”

“We're being supportive, remember?”

Parker emerged out of the kitchen with a large bowl. “Eliot! You're home early.”

Hardison gave him a warning glare. 

Eliot cleared his throat. “I hear you've been cooking.”

“Yeah... I mean, you shouldn't have to do it all the time.” Parker set the bowl she'd been carrying on the dining table. “Come try my fancy salad thing, while I check on the potatoes.”

Eliot and Hardison both went and sat at the table. Eliot examined Parker's “fancy salad thing.” The presentation left a lot to be desired; the croutons were burnt at the edges, the bacon... and everything else was chopped unevenly, the hard boiled eggs were overcooked, but everything did go together and there seemed to be a good ratio to greens and everything else. He took an experimental bite. The flavor of the dressing was amazing; salty sweet with a touch of spice. It stood out without over powering the rest of the dish. There was potential here. 

Parker came back in holding a hot dish with oven mitts, presumably, the potatoes. 

Eliot got her attention. “Parker... this salad is great.”

Parker smirked. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Trees 2020 Gift Exchange Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer; Parker gives cooking a try for dreamerfound


End file.
